


The Mighty Nails Salon and Spa

by flannelunicorn



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, Caleb Widogast is Nervous, First Meetings, Gen, Nail Polish, Self Care, Self-Esteem Issues, Spa Treatments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelunicorn/pseuds/flannelunicorn
Summary: Caleb stands outside of Mighty Nails Salon and Spa, in the parking lot, and looks down at his hands. There are calluses on his fingers from hours spent scribbling, dry and cracked skin from the frigid and unforgiving winter air, and the less said about his cuticles, the better.Reaching into his pocket, he runs a finger over the embossed piece of card-stock in his pocket: a gift certificate for the salon in question from Nott.“Do something nice for yourself,” she’d said as she shoved the certificate at him. “You know, that self care thing.”





	The Mighty Nails Salon and Spa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FidgeMimic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FidgeMimic/gifts).



Caleb stands outside of Mighty Nails Salon and Spa, in the parking lot, and looks down at his hands. There are calluses on his fingers from hours spent scribbling, dry and cracked skin from the frigid and unforgiving winter air, and the less said about his cuticles, the better. 

Reaching into his pocket, he runs a finger over the embossed piece of card-stock in his pocket: a gift certificate for the salon in question from Nott. 

“Do something nice for yourself,” she’d said as she shoved the certificate at him. “You know, that self care thing.”

Caleb had simply raised his eyebrows in response as he gingerly took the small rectangle of card-stock from her hand.

Nott had squinted at him before holding out her hand and wiggling her fingers at him. Each of her claws were filed to a precise point and speckled with chunky glitters that seemed to change color in the light. “They do good work.”

At the time it had seemed like a nice gesture, a friendly way to give him a break from his unending research. Now, though, as another cold breeze made him pull nervously at his worn scarf, it seemed like more of a horrendous challenge than a relaxing affair.

He would have to talk to them, the person painting his nails. It would be wrong to sit in silence and simply watch, wouldn’t it? And what if he made a mistake, knocked something over, twitched and ruined the whole thing?

Caleb tries to convince himself it couldn’t be that hard - all he had to do was sit and let someone put a bit of color on his nails. Taking a deep breath, he makes himself walk forward and open the door.

After taking a few steps inside, Caleb pauses and looks around. There's a light floral scent in the air, fresh and comforting, as if meant to match the many potted plants scattered around the front desk and sitting room. A pink-haired firbolg is watering a peace lily in the corner, a cup of tea in his free hand. He looks up from the plant at Caleb, but before he can speak the door to the back rooms is bursting open.

“Hello! Welcome to Mighty Nails Salon and Spa!” The speaker is a chubby, blue tiefling with a crown of flowers perched atop her head. Her smile is bright and seems genuinely happy and Caleb briefly wonders if anyone he’d never met had looked at him quite like that before. 

She steps closer, her movements bouncy and excited, only stopping just on the edge of his personal space. “I’m Jester,” she says. “What’s your name?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smol fic based on a silly AU idea I came up with at work and then blabbed at FidgeMimic about on discord and THEN, despite months and months of not writing anything, banged this out for her enjoyment!! Full disclosure: I have not watched a full episode of Critical Role, but hopefully the clips I've seen and my tumblr osmosis abilities haven't done me too dirty. :P I swear I'm gonna actually watch it eventually!!!
> 
> I have some more ideas for this AU, so this might end up with a couple more chapters at some point, but no promises! (Any future chapters will probably feature some slowburn Caleb/Jester, just so you know.)


End file.
